It's Our Little Secret
by bazil99
Summary: Set during Season 1, Lucy and Delilah are both 18 years old, making them the youngest inmates at Litchfield. What happens when they fall for eachother? OC/OC Piper/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Orange Is The New Black**

Chapter 1

Everyone always used to say that I would be the one to end up in jail, but I bet they didn't expect murder to be the reason behind it. Of course, it was self defense. If I didn't kill him, then I would be dead.

_"Lucy, I really don't think we should go this way. You know what people say about this alleyway." James, my twin brother, was shaking with fear._

_ "Don't be such a wuss, J. We'll be fine." He didn't look convinced, but had no choice but to follow me down the dark path._

_ We got half way down the alleyway before we heard it. The loud bang that we had both been dreading as soon as we begin walking home. I looked to my left just in time to see James falling to the ground holding his stomach. I wanted to catch him, but all I could see was the blood._

_ I turned to face the shooter, and immediately wished I hadn't. There was onnly one face that I had sworn to myself that I would never think about again, and that was my cousin, Sean. He was a prick, and was always getting into trouble with the law. He had been shunned out of the family after he was first arrested for beating up a girl on her way home from school. _

_ Sean's shaky, drunken hands dropped the gun as he began to turn and run off. James was going to die soon if I didn't do something quick. So I did the only logical thing. I picked up the gun, and pulled the trigger._

They didn't give me any grieving time before sending me off to Litchfield. I knew that, at some point, I would probably collapse in a flood of tears when everything finally suck in.

As a police officer led me to my new bunk room, I had the chance to sneak a look at some of the inmates. To my surprise, not all of them looked like they'd just completed genocide. In fact, most looked quite friendly. Once we made it to my new room, I was introduced my roommates for the foreseeable future. The first, Nikki, had big, notty, dirty blonde hair, and was sporting a sexy smirk as she shook my hand. The second, Alex, had very dark hair and amazing, blue eyes. Then finally, Delilah. As soon as I looked into her gorgeous, green eyes I couldn't look away. I felt an immense pull towards her.

"Finally, someone my age." Delilah exclaimed, grinning at me. I smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you ladies to it." Officer Bennett, I found out his name was, said awkwardly as he left the room.

"Great, well Junior, this is your bed." Nikki said, pointing to the bunk beneath hers.

"Junior?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, we can't call you Lucy, that's way too girly, and since your badge doesn't have your last name on it, I'm going with Junior."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on guys, lunchtime." Alex says, as she begins to leave the room.

When we reach the cafeteria, Delilah grabs my hand and pulls my into the queue. I feel a surge of energy run through me at the contact, but choose to ignore it for the time being. I realise I am blushing when I see Alex give me a knowing look and a wink, which only deepens my already red cheeks.

"Are you and Alex related?" I ask Delilah, after realising the resemblence.

"Yeah, she's my sister." Delilah grins at me.

I realise that she is still holding my hand, but she doesn't seem to care, so I keep it there.

Once we are given our food, we make our way to where Nicky and Alex are sat with two others.

"Junior, this is Chapman," Nicky introdues me to a young blonde woman who smiles warmly at me, "and Morella." The second woman has extremely dark hair, and is wearing bright red lipstick.

"Hey!" I greet them, surprising myself at my sudden burst of confidence. I hear a soft chuckle soming from Delilah as she grins at me, causing me to blush…again.

"So, Junior, why are you in here?" Chapman asks, while the others nod, also awaiting my answer. I feel a sudden urge to cry at the memory of my brother's death, but I bite back the tears before anyone notices. However, Delilah already did and mouths "_later" _to me.

"Um… well…" I stutter, as the images of that night rush through my mind, sending me in a daze.

"Let's not have her go through anymore interrogation than she's already been through, eh?" I smile gratefully at Delilah for helping me out, as the subject is swiftly changed to the food, which is delicious.

"Who's this?" I hear a very distinct Russian accent ask, and look up to see a fairly older woman with red hair staring curiously at me. I can see by her uniform that she cooks the food around here.

"Ma, this is Junior. Junior this is Red." Nicky introduces us, and I send Red a warm smile, which she gladly returns.

"Ah, you're the new inmate. Well, nice to meet you. Here, have a yoghurt." Red hands me the yoghurt, as I shake my head.

"No, thankyou. I can't have dairy. But thank you for the offer."

"It's alright, I'll see you all later." Red plants a kiss on Nicky's foreheard, before strolling back to the kitchen.

"She's your mother?" I ask Nicky, surprised at their lack of resemblance.

"No,"Nicky chuckles, "not by blood, but I see her as my mother, and she sees me as her daughter. My real mother's a bitch."

"Oh." I leave the conversation at this point, and take the time to, once again, observe the other inmates. There is clearly a devide in racial background, as I see the black inmates are all seated in one section of the room, then the Latinas, then the older inmates, then what looks like the christians, and then the white inmates.

I feel a hand rest on my leg and look up to see Delilah smirking at me. I look around to see everyone looking expectantly at me. "Oh, sorry." I say quietly, whilst yet another blush creeps to my cheeks.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Alex giggles, and smiles at me, "but, anyway, Morello said 'Where are you from?'"

"Oh, I'm originally from England, but me and my… brother… got adopted by an American couple, so we moved here." I explained, flinching slightly at having to talk about James. Which, once again, Delilah noticed.

"All inmates please return to you rooms, ready for the count check immediately, thank you." We left the cafeteria and made our way back to the bunks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Sorry about the change tenses. I started in past but then decided that I preferred present tense. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"So, you gonna tell me why you're in here? Or atleast why you don't wanna talk about it?" Delilah asks from her bunk. Alex and Nicky were already fast asleep, and we had spent the last hour talking about nothing and everything. I had learnt quite a lot about her now. She loves to sing like me, which, for some reason, made my heart pound in my chest.

"I murdered my cousin because he killed my brother." I manage to get out through gritted teeth. I feel a single tear run down my cheek as the memory played in my head. I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell Delilah anything.

"I'm so sorry." She says sympathetically. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she gets out of her bed, and crawls in with me. I feel her arm slip around my waist and she sighs, "what was he like?"

I know she's talking about James. "He was my best-friend," I say shakilly as her grip tightens around me, "we did everything together, and told each other everything. He was the first person I came out to, in fact he figured it out before I did."

"That's what happened with me and Alex. She had already confidently told the family about herself, and when it didn't go very well she told them about me too. Even though I didn't even realise that I was gay then." Delilah says, chuckling softly, "Typical Alex."

I smile softly, and turn to face her, "What's with her and Piper? It seemed really awkward between them at lunch."

"Oh, they have a lot of history. Alex was Piper's first girl-friend, and they smuggled drugs together. One job became the final straw for Piper, so she left." Delilah sighed, "It was just bad timing. Alex took it way more badly than she would've if our mother hadn't of died."

I reach up to stroke her cheek, "I guess it's my turn to say 'I'm sorry'." I say, as I look up into her green orbs.

"It's not all that bad," She states sadly, "I mean we still have eachother, and Alex takes good care of me in here. I think her and Nicky have taken a liking to you too, although, not as much as I have."

She starts to lean in as I do the same. Our lips connect and I feels fireworks and sparks fly everywhere. How can this happen with someone I haven't even known a day? After a minute she pulls away and grins at me. "I know we just met today, but I really like you."

"I really like you too." I say, as I grin back at her.

"Maybe we should keep this our little secret for now, yeah? Otherwise we cold get into a lot of trouble with people." She throws me a wink as she begins to climb out of my bunk. Sitting down a the end of the bed, she turns to face me, and we sit in silence or what seems like hours, looking into each other's souls.

We hear Nicky begin to stir, so she quickly makes her back to her bed, and we both start to drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Delilah's POV

I look up from my book to see Alex and Nicky smirking at me. I wish Lucy didn't have to go and help Chapman with the mechanics, cos' now I know what the topic of today's conversation is going to be about.

"What?!" I finally demand, looking at the two of them expectantly.

"Woah… Jesus! Calm your tits!" Nicky exclaims, still sporting her signiture smirk, "so, you and Junior seem to have gotten pretty close. The blushes you were sporting this morning almost made it seem like there was already something going on beteween you."

I seriously have to do something to wipe that smug look off her face. I had been waiting for an excuse to get back to my old pranking roots, but for now I just roll my eyes at her.

"Seriously though, you like her, don't you?" Alex questions, giving me look that says _'don't deny it'._

"None of your business. Besides, I could question you about Chapman if I really wanted to." That seemed to shut her up. I smirk to myself as I make my way to the kitchen. I think Red is the only one that will give some piece and quiet.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Red immediately questions as I enter the kitchen. She always knows everything…

"Alex and Nicky are annoying and Lucy is working, so I thought I'd come and talk to you for a bit." I mumble, still slightly pissed off.

"Ahh, they spoke to you about your recent connection with Lucy, didn't they?" I simply sigh in response and start chopping the carrots as Red looks at me with worry. "I really don't think getting frustrated is going to help the situation." She says calmly.

"Maybe not, but I haven't thought of prank yet, so for now I'm sticking with this." I state, hoping that Red would suggest a few plans for me.

"Well, good luck with that. But, I'm afraid, I want no part in it. Also, seeing as how you are a part of my group of girls, I expect you to tell me what actually is going on between the two of you."

"I think I'm falling for her." I say quietly, and look up to see Red's shocked face. "Yeah, I know we only met yesterday but, I don't know… she's just… special, I guess." I smile slightly at the thought of Lucy, and then blush when I remember last night's activities.

"That's adorable." Red says, chuckling to herself as she leaves to serve the food. I think I should go and eat, maybe Lucy will be there.

**Lucy's POV**

I haven't seen Delilah since this morning, and I still feel slightly guilty for leaving her with Alex and Nicky, knowing full well what they would talk about once I'd left. But, as I look around the cafeteria to see her sat there beaming up at me, I simply grin back at her, and make my way over to the table with my tray of food.

"Hey!" She practically screams with excitement.

"Umm… hey?" I raise an eyebrow, "what's got you all excited?" I question suspiciously.

"Seeing you, obviously." She giggles as she leans over to peck my cheek. At this, I can't help but feel slightly shocked as she seems so open to do this when her sister and Nicky are only a few metres away in the queue. Thinking of them possibly seeing us makes me blush.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too." I suddenly become quite anxious, "but, I have to ask, did they say anything about us once I'd left?"

"Haha, yeah but I kind of stormed out cos' they were getting annoying. It seems Red wanted to know the gossip as well." She rolls her eyes at this, obviously thinking that Red, of all people, would mind her own business.

"'Sup, love birds." Nicky greets us as her and Alex sit at the table.

This is going to be interesting…

**Author's Note : So, here it is. I really hope you are enjoying this story. Feel free to make any suggestions.****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It has been a week since the kiss, and me and Delilah are getting closer. I honestly think I'm in love with her, which is crazy because I barely know anything about her!

I look to my left to see her watching the TV screen contently, "What's your favourite colour?" I whisper, placing my hand on her knee.

She looks at me and smirks, "It used to be black… but now that I've met you I'm starting to like orange." She winks, stroking my ginger hair away from my face, "and you?"

"Green." I say quietly, whilst staring into her eyes. She grins at this and puts her arm around my waist. I look over to the other side of the room, to see Nicky smirking at us. She then nudges Alex, who also looks over and chuckles to herself. I feel a blush creep to my cheeks.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." Delilah whispers, and I feel a shiver run down my spine as I, once again, get lost in her green orbs.

We stay like this for a few minutes before…

"So, as cute as this is, we have to go to dinner now." Alex states cockilly. I can literally hear the smirk in her voice.

Delilah sighs and begins to stand. She stretches her hand out for me to take, which I gladly do, and we all make our way to the cafeteria.

When we enter the room, I find myself being dragged towards the queue by both Delilah and Nicky, as Alex slowly follows behind us chuckling, "Be careful, you might pull her arm off!" I grin at her as she puts her arm round my shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, but you were both going way too slow." Delilah exclaims defensively, throwing me yet another wink before colecting her food. It's the kind of wink that, instead of making you blush, just makes you go weak at the knees.

As we begin to sit at the table, Piper enters the room and immediately begins a glaring contest with Alex. I look over to see Delilah roll her eyes at this, "Al, stop glaring. This is getting ridiculous!"

Alex turns her head towards Delilah and her eyes soften, "Sorry, sis." She mumbles, and looks down at her food. I kind of feel sorry for her, it's not her fault Piper left, and it's not her fault that they got put in the same prison.

"So, is this the official lesbian table?" I look up to see Big Boo grinning at us, and I can't help but laugh. She sits down next to Nicky and smiles warmly at all of us, "So, new girl, sorry we haven't been formerly introduced yet, I'm Big Boo." She says reaching her hand across the table. I shake it and grin at her.

"I know, the guys have told me about you, I'm Lucy-" I was about to continue when Nicky cut me off.

"No, no, no… she's Junior." She playfully glares at me before grinning, "Lucy is way too girly!"

"Wait a minute! Why doesn't Delilah have a nickname?" I question, raising an eyebrow at Nicky, "I mean, that's even girlier than my name!"

Big Boo chuckles, interrupting my rant. "So, Junior, how are you finding prison life?"

I feel a hand rest of my leg and I glance up to see Delilah smirly sexilly at me, "Um… I… it's great." I say, still looking at Delilah, who is still smriking.

I hear someone clear their throat and we both look up to see Red smiling at us. She hands the rest of the girls their yoghurts, and then chucks me a small pot of jelly (**AN : I'm English, but I think in America it's just called Jello. Sorry if I'm wrong)**.

"Oh, thanks Red" I say smiling at her.

"No problem, enjoy your dinner everyone." She smiles once more at all of us before stalking back to the kitchen.

"Okay… what's with you two?" Big Boo questions and motions towards me and Delilah.

"Nothing." We both say quickly before grinning at eachother. _It's our little secret._

**Author's Note : Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've just been a little busy. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So, Junior, are you gonna tell us what ya did at some point?" Nicky questions, "like now?"

We are sat in our room ready to go to bed, so I know there isn't a way out of this one. So, I'm just going to have to grow some balls and stop crying about it. "I killed my cousin."

A look of shock was clearly visible on both Nicky and Alex's faces, and I look down in slight shame. "Woah… um, why?" Nicky asks wearilly.

"He shot my brother. He was drunk and dropped the gun, so I picked it up and shot him." I hesitate, as my heart-rate starts to speed up, "They could only see my prints."

"Wait a minute, they think you killed them both?" Alex now looks even more shocked, as she realises my situation. I just nod, suddenly feeling tired and depressed.

"Anyway, I think we should play a game, since none of us are willing to stop talking." Delilah suggests, and I can now tell that she won't be sleeping for a while.

"We're not seven, Lilah." Alex chuckles, as Delilah sticks out her tongue at her. "But fine, how about we play truths?" We all nod.

"Okay, Junior, when did you realise you liked pussy?" Nicky asks, smirking at me.

"What makes you think I like pussy?" I throw back, sporting my own smirk. "Just kidding, I was fifteen, and it was when I had sex with this girl at a party."

"Wow! Junior's got game!"Alex exclaims, grinning at me. "What was her name?"

"Dani. Now, Nicky, what about you?" I question, as I had always been intrigued with her.

"Her name was Sara… and she was HOT!" I chuckle at this and look over to see Delilah yawn quietly.

"I think we should get some sleep, cos' I'm tired and Delilah looks like she's about to collapse off the bed."

With that we all get into bed, and after about ten minutes I hear two soft snores coming from Alex and Nicky's beds. I feel my bed drop slightly as an arm wraps around my waist. I turn to see Delilah smiling softly at me.

"So that yawn was fake?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She just cuckles softly, gives me a lingering kiss on the lips, and then returns to her bed for the night. I shut my eyes, and slowly drift to sleep.

_Alex's POV_

I'm really starting to like Lucy, and I think her and Lilah make a really hot couple. I just wish Piper would get the stick out of her ass and let me help her. She's clearly struggling in here, and she needs someone that will look out for her that isn't Crazy Eyes.

"Hey Alex" Nicky says as she sits next to me. I grin at her and return to watching the screen. After about fifteen minutes of shit television, I feel a nudge on my arm. I look to see Nicky pointing across the room. I smirk as I see Delilah and Lucy having a bit of a heart to heart.

"I'm sorry, but who are they trying to fool? It's not like they're invisible, they are oozing with sexual tension." Nicky laughs at this and drags me over to them.

I clear my throat to get them out of their daze and they quickly look up. I smirk, "As cute as this is, we have to go to dinner."

As we exit the TV room, I see Piper looking over at us, and our eyes lock together. I give her a soft smile which, suprisingly, she returns, and make my way to the cafeteria with the others.

**AN : Sorry about this chapter being a little shorter than usual, I promise the next one will be longer. This was really just a filler.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Won't be updating for a week or so after this because I'm going to Italy :D Sorry, but I hope this keeps you satisfied while I'm gone.**

**Chapter 7**

So, we have some youths joining us for the day. If I'm honest, I'm excited to scare the shit out of them. After all, I have always loved acting.

"Delilah, wanna scare some kids with me?" I ask, smirking at her. She always says yes to my smirk.

"Absolutely." She beams at me. This is going to be epic.

"You're not seriously signing up for that are you?" Nicky questions, rasing an eyebrow at us, "you do realise that it will just be you and the guettos, right?"

"All the more reason, we can prove that we are better than them." I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, and besides, there is way to much divide in this place." I state. It was the first thing I noticed when I came here, "Everyone pretty much hates eachother."

* * *

Well, this is not what I was expecting. They already look terrified. Well, all but one, some handicap. It's actually pissing me off how tough she's acting. I see Delilah smirking in her direction, and then at me. I nod at her and we make our way over to the girl.

"'Sup cripple?" Delilah starts, and it took me slightly by surprise. The girl looks up at us, but says nothing. Her face is completely blank and depressing.

"ANSWER HER!" I yell. I hate rude people who think that they have the worst problems in the world.

"Leave me alone." Her face is hard and aggressive when she says this, and I can't help but laugh.

"No can do, Pumpkin, once you're officially in here, you'll get a lot of this. So grow some balls and remove the giant stick from your ass." She glares at me, and I let out an annoyed sigh.

"I can take anyone, just 'cos I'm in a chair doesn't mean I'm not capable of it." She growls.

"Ahh, so you're trying to prove yourself. Well, let me tell you something. Coming here is not a good place for that. Not only is it a shit hole, but think of the reputation you'll get." She looked troubled, so with that I smirked and pulled Delilah from the room.

"Nice one, but I think we could scare her some more later." I nod and we make our way to the cafeteria.

"So, how'd it go?" Alex asks as we sit down.

"Very well." I say as I watch the teens queue for their food. Delilah winks at me and I decide it can't wait any longer.

"Come with me." I say to her as I make my way to bathroom.

I know that Delilah knows what I'm getting at, because as soon as we are though the door, she pulls me into a searing kiss that nearly makes me lose my balance. I let out a quiet moan as she slips her tongue into my mouth. I feel her smile into the kiss and can't help but do the same. She deepens the kiss as I lift her onto the sink and begin to kiss down her neck.

"Wait!" She says, pulling away, "what if someone comes in here."

"They can join us if they want." Her face goes pale and I burst into laughter, "I'm joking! God, I have some dignity you know!" With that I continue to kiss down her body, whilst removing her scrubs.

"Can we not at least move this into a stall or something?" I throw her a look, sigh in frustration, and then drag into the nearest cubicle.

"Now will you quit interrupting me while I'm extremely horny?" She just nods as I start to work my magic.

* * *

"You know, you're really good." Delilah smirks at me. She isn't the best with timing considering we just found out about Tricia.

"So, I've been told." I peck her on the cheek, "You're not so bad yourself, babe." She blushes at this and I nearly jump for joy. Oh, how the tables have turned, usually I'm the one doing the blushing.

"Woah, you two had sex didn't you?" Nicky demands as Big Boo chuckles loudly. I just stick my tongue out at her, "so that's a yes." She teases, and Delilah shoves her playfully.

BEST SEX EVER!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : I will be updating as normal now.**

**Chapter 8**

I wake up screaming. The dreams about my brother's death are becoming much more frequent.

"Hey, it's okay." I look up to see Nicky looking at me with concern and feel a tear roll down my cheek, "don't worry Kid. It was just a dream."

"No it wasn't." I state through gritted teeth, "it was a memory." She brings me into a warm hug and stays with me for the rest of the night. It seems my screaming didn't wake anyone else.

I wake up the following morning to see Alex and Delilah looking at us with confusion, and Delilah looks slightly hurt. I just get up and make my way to the bathroom without bothering to explain anything.

I never told anyone about the nightmares, or the occasional melt downs. If I did, they'd say I need help, and I certainly do not need anyone's help or pity.

I have a rather long shower to help me relax, not caring about the complaints from the other inmates. I continue with my normal routine and head back to the room to change. I notice that everyone must have already gone for breakfast so I make my way the cafeteria.

I decide to sit on a separate table to the group as I don't feel like talking. This only earns me quesioning looks from everyone but Nicky, who just smiles at me sympathetically.

* * *

**Nicky's POV**

"Why were you in her bed this morning?" Delilah demands, which causes me to smirk.

"Jealous?" She growls at this and I scoff, "For Christ's sake 'Lilah, she had a bad dream so I took care of her."

"Is she okay?" Alex asks, her voice laceed with concern.

"Yes, she's fine." I state still looking at Delilah. Clearly she didn't know about the nightmares. It seems to be upsetting her that Junior didn't mention her problems.

I decide to drop the subject just as Red appears with the yoghurt, "Where's Lucy?" She asks, slightly concerned. I just nod my head in the right direction and dig into my food. At this, Red makes her way over to the table and sits down. I see her expression go form concerned, to angry, to sympathetic. I had forgotten that Red didn't know Lucy's story.

**Red's POV**

How could anyone think that Lucy would murder her own brother? She clearly needs help. "Maybe you should talk to someone." I suggest softly as I lead her into my room to give us more privacy.

"NO!" She protests angrilly, and I simply through my arms up in defense, "I'm sorry, I just… can't talk to some complete stranger about my issues."

"Then don't talk to a stranger, talk to one of us." I say and bring her into a hug at I see tears forming in her eyes.

We stay like this for about an hour, talking about whatever to take her mind off everything. After that, she heads back to her room, leaving me worried for her well-being.

**Lucy's POV**

Maybe Red is right. Maybe I should talk to someone.

As I walk into my room, I see that the only person in there is Delilah, and I begin to head back to the door.

"Wait." She says softly, and she turns me around by my waist. She gently places her fingers under my chin, and lifts my head. As I look into her eyes I become instantly relaxed.

"I'm sorry about this morning, but it's not what you think." I state calmly, even though I am feeling nothing but panic.

"I know, Nicky told me everything." At this we make our way onto her bed, and I immediately curl into her side. "I just wish you'd have been the one to tell me."

"I'm sorry."

" Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks as she begins to gently stroke my hair.

"I started having the dreams after my brother died. I have always felt like it was my fault. Once I shot Sean, I carried James to the nearest hospital, which was 4 miles away. I can't help but think that if I was faster, or listened to him when he said not to walk through the alley, then he'd still be here."

"Don't blame your self, Lucy, you did all you could." She says softly.

"Clearly not, he still died."

She simply replies to this by kissing my gently. At this, I relax completely, and let all of my worries drift away.

"I love you." She states as we pull apart, and I can't help but gasp. At first I am shocked at this, and struggle to reply for a few seconds. She begins to leave but I stop her.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This may be slightly out of order, but it's nothing major and it won't effect the ending.**

**Chapter 9**

Me, Delilah and Red are hard at work in the kitchen. It seems others were busy organising a leaving party for Taystee, and I certainly am not one for decorating.

"Lucy what-ever-your-last-name-is." I look to see Mendez leaning against the entrance, "come with me."

I let out an annoyed sigh and follow him out. As soon as I realise that he is leading me to his office, I know what's going to happen. I go to turn around but he grabs my arm and drags me through the door.

"Don't even think about it darlin'. You are the only one I want that I haven't had yet, and I always get want I want." He winks at me and I feel myself about to gag.

"Eww, you are a pig!" I yell, and I go to shout for help when something is shoved into my mouth, "what did you just give me?" I ask as tears form in my eyes.

"That's for me to know, sweetheart."

He places tape over my mouth, and I know that there is nothing I can do but close my eyes and let it happen.

Once he is done, I feel my eyes getting heavy as he leaves the room, and soon all I see is black.

**Delilah's POV**

She's been gone for a while and I am really starting to worry, "Red, she's been gone for 30 minutes!"

"Don't worry I'll sort it, you just stay here." She kisses my forehead and leaves just as Alex walks in.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she sees my hands shaking.

"Mendez took Lucy 30 minutes ago, and I'm starting to worry. Red has gone to check on everything."

"You want me to go help, or do you want me to stay?"

"Stay. Please." I sigh as she starts finishing the potatoes, "how's things with Piper?"

"She's just been put in SHU for attempted rape." At this I nearly on the water I decided to start drinking.

"WHAT?!"

"I guess our dancing could been have considered slightly inappropriate…"

"For God's sake, Alex." She gives me a guilty look and I just sigh again as we fall into a comfortable silence.

**Red's POV**

As I make my way to Mendez's office, I see him walk past me with his disgusting smirk on his face.

"Where is she?" I ask, trying to control my anger. But I get no reply. He simply lets out a dark chuckle, and continues in the direction he was going.

I knock on his office door to see if the new guy, Bennett, was in there, but there was no answer. So, I tried the door. Locked. I learnt how to pick a lock years ago with just a hair pin, so, that's what I do.

As the door begins to open, a wave of worry washes over me as I see an empty condom packet on the desk. This confirms it. Mendez raped Lucy.

I enter the office to see her unconcious body on the floor and can't contain the sob that escapes my chest.

"Ma?" I turn to see Nicky looking at me with conern. I simply give her a sad smile as she sees Lucy, "I'll go get help."

**Nicky's POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit! Why her? What the fuck does Mendez think he's doing? I don't bother knocking as I enter Caputo's office.

"Mendez is at it again, and I swear to God, if you don't anything I will kill him myself."

"What now, Nichols?" He asks in is usual uncaring tone.

"Come with me to Mendez's office and see for yourself." I demand as my anger boils over.

He lets out a sigh as he follows me out of his office and down the hall, "you better not be wasting my time." He warns as he follows me into the office.

"Does this look like I've wasted your time?!"

He stares at Lucy for a few seconds before looking up at me and Red. "Fuck. Right, wait here" He says before leaving to go and fetch more help.

"Nicky, I need you to go the kitchen and get Delilah and Alex for me." Red orders, and I immediately make my way to the kitchen.

As I enter, I see Alex and Delilah preparing dinner, and try to figure a good way to tell them.

"Right, I don't really know how to tell you this ,'Lilah, but I think you probably know and you should just follow me." With that she rushes out of the door.

"Seriously?" I just nod at Alex and drag her out of the kitchen.

**Lucy's POV**

I feel myself waking up, and blink to try and get my eyes to focus. As I look around I see Red and Bennett looking at me with concern. It's at that moment when I remember where I am, and what happened earlier.

"Don't worry, sweetie, help is on the way." Red soothing voice begins to fade as I feel my eyes closing again.

**AN: So here's Chapter 9. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a lot of revision to do. But in about 2 weeks my exams will be over so I should be able to update more regularly. I hope you like this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_What is that? _I slowly begin to open my eyes, and look up to see a doctor smiling down at me.

"Good to see you awake. For a moment there we thought we'd lost you." He chuckles lightly before continuing, "how do you feel?" He asks, as his expression becoming slightly concerned.

"Um… fine?" I say quietly.

"Well, you're looky the guy used protection. We did, however, have to get you on a lot of fluids to get the drugs out of your system…" He is about to continue when Officer Bennett walks into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have some news." The doctor gets the message and leaves the room, "Lucy, your trial is next week. Due to current circumstances they moved it forward. Also, you have visitors. Would you like me to send them in?"

"Uhh, yeah, thanks." I already know who it is.

Bennett nods lightly before leaving the room. I sit in silence for a moment, thinking of what to say the Delilah. But before I can dwell on it too much, the door bursts open.

"Hey, kiddo." I smile lightly at Alex as she kisses my forehead and takes a seat next to me.

"I'm surprised they let you come visit me." I say as Nicky gives a one-armed hug.

"Special acception under the circumstances." God, I've missed her voice. I look towards the door to see her looking close to tears, and motion for her to sit on the bed.

"Well, I'm suddenly really thirsty, I think I might get some water. Coming Alex?" Nicky says as she drags Alex out before she has a chance to reply.

Delilah takes my hand in hers as she sits on the bed, but doesn't look at me. "Hey." She says quietly.

"You can look at me, you know."

She doesn't reply or look up, just continues to stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I state, as I struggle to prevent a sob from escaping my throat. This seems to get her attention, as she finally looks me in the eye.

"What? You're sorry? Why are you sorry?" She asks as she lays down and pulls me into her.

I break down. Sobbing uncontrollably, I try to explain everything, "Because… I practically cheated on you… with… PORNSTACHE!"

"Shhhh. No you didn't, this isn't your fault. If it's anyones fault it's mine. I should have stopped you from going with him, or gone looking for you sooner."

"I love you, Delilah. This isn't you fault."

"I love you too."

We lie there, in comfortable silence for a while, and I begin to feel my eyelids get heavy.

* * *

**One Year Later**

As I am waiting to pick up Delilah from Litchfield, I begin to feel extremely nervous. I've had a year to think about where this is going, but our relationship seems unpredictable at the moment. But maybe that's a good thing. I like not knowing where we could end up. It makes everything seem more exciting to me.

"Hey you." She says as I bring her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey." I grin at her, "so we have two options. We can either go back to my place, or, we go out on a proper date."

"As tempting as the date sounds, we can do that tonight. But, there is something that neither of us can go any longer without." She winks.

"You're right, that is way more important, what was I thinking?" She laughs lightly.

"I told Alex and Nicky we'd visit next week. But, a little birdy told me that they could be getting out soon." Before I could respond, I look to the entrance door to see Bennett making his way over.

"I just came to say goodbye." He smiles brightly at both of us before pulling us into a group hug. Throughout the last year, we had become like siblings. He helped me during my recovery, and since I didn't have anyone else, he drove me to therapy and kept me company until now.

"We'll still see eachother you know." I chuckle. He simple winks at me before making his way back inside.

"So, how's Piper and Alex going?" I ask 'Lilah as we make our way to my car.

"Brilliantly, actually." She smirks, "I know, never thought I'd see the day either."

I laugh lightly as we get into the car. "You ready?" I ask her, noticing her nervousness.

She replies with a kiss and a wink.

"I love you." I say, bringing her into another kiss.

As we pull apart she grins at me, "I love you too."

**THE END**

**AN: Well, there it is. I decided to end it with a short chapter so that it didn't become too complicated. I may do a sequel, but it will only be short. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
